


Homesick Holly.

by MrsCrepsley



Series: Holly and Severus, Father and Daughter. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCrepsley/pseuds/MrsCrepsley
Summary: What happens when Holly Potter gets homesick?First of my Holly and Severus: Father Daughter. Enjoy :-)
Series: Holly and Severus, Father and Daughter. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069529
Kudos: 2





	Homesick Holly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> Hope you like this little oneshot!  
> Please tell me what you think :)

Homesick Holly 

Holly Potter tossed and turned in her bed at the Gryffindor girls’ dorm. She felt so homesickit was overwelming. She cursed herself for feeling that way! What would her adoptive father, Severus Snape, think of her if he knew what she felt now? A stupid girl? A little baby? She didn’t know; she wanted to see her father again!  
Holly groaned with frustration. Why was she acting like a baby missing its mummy? Why was she feeling this way? Blushing at what she was about to do, she snuck down to the common room, out through thePortrait hole and into the deserted Corridors beyond.  
Down in the Dungeons, the head of Slytherin Resigned himself to a sleepless night. He hadn’t been able to shut out his worried thoughts completely even with the help of occlumency. Deciding that he needed a calming draft, he walked out of his bedroom and into his potions lab. He was about to take a vile of the calming potion when he he herd his door open. At the door was the reason for all his worries: Holly Potter.  
"I missed you." She said shyly, looking at her feet.  
"Oh Holly, you impertinent brat, I ... missed your unbearable presence." Replied


End file.
